


Lesson Plan

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Play, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Engineer is finally sick of Spy's nonsense, but Spy is willing to take his punishment.





	Lesson Plan

Engineer’s eyes narrowed, hearing the all too familiar fizzling sound of his sentry being sapped. He managed to save it before it lost too many pieces, turning to find both his teleporter and dispenser suffering the same fate. Uttering a few curses he wouldn’t have dreamt of saying in polite company he ran the few feet to save his other machines, trying to ignore the disembodied laughter that trailed behind him.

“Consarnit Spy, don’t you got someone else to pester?” He glared all around him, not seeing any sign of the perpetrator but knowing he was still there. He thwacked the wrench he was holding against his metal hand, hoping the clanking sound would startle the enemy Spy into showing himself. No such luck.

“Oh but you are zhe most fun!” A shimmery outline appeared before Engineer as Spy pinched his cheek and then jumped out of the way as the sentry took aim and fired a few rounds at him. Engineer cursed louder as a few bullets from his own sentry lodged in his arm, backing up against the dispenser to both heal him, and protect his back from the knife he knew was coming.

“Why don’t you go harass Heavy for a change?” Engineer was frustrated beyond belief at this point, having had to deal with Spy for the entire battle so far today, and he’d reached his limit at about an hour in. He hadn’t even been able to move his gear out of the small room he was currently nested in, making him basically useless to his team. It was small comfort to think that with Spy here he at least wasn’t killing the rest of the team, but Engineer was at his wits end. Not only was Spy in a constant state of breaking his machines, but he kept darting in to grope Engineer before retreating and laughing at the man’s discomfort.

His mood took an even deeper dive when Spy finally chose to decloak, the man sitting cross legged on top of his sentry where it couldn’t shoot him. “Why? You wish me to play wez someone who has a bigger gun zhan yours?” He patted the side of the sentry before breaking into snorting laughter.

“Boy, I would break you like a rented mule.”

Well that wasn’t the response Spy was expecting, and wasn’t the one Engineer would have normally given if he hadn’t been pushed well past the brink of civility. The silence between them stretched before Spy narrowed his eyes in calculation. “I would like to see you try.”

He cloaked again, not bothering to muffle his footsteps as he strode out of the small wooden room. Another curse and Engineer turned back to his machines, relieved to finally be able to work. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what had possessed him to say that. Well, too late to take it back.

At least it had gotten Spy to leave, or so he hoped. The scent of cigarettes and cologne faded and Engineer was able to move his sentry into position and finally get his dispenser over to Soldier who had been yelling for it for a good hour straight. He didn’t see hide or hair of Spy for the rest of the battle, which, while appreciated, was unsettling.

Day over, he dutifully packed up his toolbox, lugging all his gear back to the base and down into his workshop. Before heading to the shower room he carefully stowed all his tools, keeping everything in it’s place, and setting his blueprints out for later.

But when he returned from his shower, in a clean pair of overalls, he had the strange sense that something was wrong. He closed the door cautiously behind him, clenching his metal hand into a fist and looking around warily. His blueprints were in place, his tools seemed untouched, but something.. something was definitely not right.

His eyes swung to the door to his quarters, a small room off his workshop that contained only a bed and a small set of drawers. The door was slightly open, and he was positive he had left it closed that morning. Moving as silently as was possible for him, he pushed the door open, relaxing when nothing was behind it. His workshop might have been cluttered, but there weren’t many hiding spots in it, except for under his bed.

He felt foolish, but he knelt down to check under the bed, just in case. Nothing.

The door behind him suddenly slammed closed and he jolted, smashing his head into the bedframe with a loud curse as he turned and took a swing at whoever was there. He didn’t see anyone, and his punch didn’t connect, but the sudden eruption of laughter had his blood running cold.

Spy was there. In his room.

“What would you have done eef I had come here to kill you?”

Engineer scrambled to his feet, backing against the wall. The room wasn’t very big, but not knowing where Spy was had him terrified. “Then what are you here for?”

More laughter. It seemed to be coming from directly to his left and he turned and put his fist through the wall in his attempt to get rid of the intruder. Spy laughed even harder before roughly shoving Engineer into the wall and pressing up against his back. With his hand temporarily stuck in the plaster, Engineer couldn’t do more than try and elbow Spy off, clearly panicking.

He was going to be killed. Or raped. Or raped and then killed. Any way he looked at it this was a terrible situation and he had no idea what to do. He thought about calling for help, but no one would hear him from as deep in the base as his workshop was.

Spy reached around to his front, getting both of his overall straps undone before Engineer finally wrenched his hand out of the wall and swung towards him. Something connected there, but without being able to see Spy he wasn’t sure if he’d gotten him or not. He stumbled forward as he was shoved from behind, a sudden tearing sound as Spy flipped his knife open, cutting Engineer out of his shirt in one swift motion.

The builder dashed away, holding onto the straps of his overalls to keep them from falling down. His eyes were wide, terrified, as he cowered in the corner of the room. He kept his metal hand in front of himself menacingly, ready to attack should Spy come close to him again.

A soft sound near him and he struck, the thwocking sound and subsequent shimmering outline letting him know he’d actually connected. There was suddenly silence in the room, but he could hear Spy’s breathing, though he couldn’t tell where he was in order to hit him again.

Spy suddenly sprung into being, on the other side of the room and holding onto the remains of Engineer’s shirt. “Zhat ees farther than I zhought I would get before you pummeled me eento zhe ground. I am impressed.” He tossed the shirt on the bed, tucking his knife away and smoothing down his jacket.

Engineer frowned, not lowering his guard at all, certain that Spy had come here for nefarious reasons. “Now I know you didn’t just come here to be a pest. Even you ain’t that bored.”

Spy grinned, dropping down to sit on the edge of Engineer’s bed, eyes never leaving the builder. “Non. I did not.”

“Well you can just leave or so help me I’ll be sending you to the respawn after hours.” It wasn’t an idle threat, he was fully prepared to kill Spy to save himself, even knowing full well that the respawn didn’t work off the battlefield. If Spy died now, he was dead forever.

“And if I refuse?”

Engineer’s face broke into a predatory grin, he spun his mechanical hand around 360 degrees, holding it up for Spy to see. “Now this ain’t intended for cutting off limbs, but I made it real sturdy. It’ll do the job.”

“And ruin your sheets? Zhese are quite nice actually.” Spy’s inability to take anything seriously, including death, had Engineer on edge. He lowered his hand, eyes narrowing behind his goggles as Spy stretched out on his bed, making himself comfortable.

“If you don’t get off my bed in ten seconds I’m gonna forcibly remove you in as many pieces as necessary. Especially some you’re not gonna want to lose.”

Spy rolled onto his stomach, writhing in a way that was undeniably sensual, and setting his head on his arms to look over at Engineer. “I zhought you were going to break me like a mule? Not a man of your word anymore, laborer?”

“Dammit Spy, git tha hell out of my room!” Engineer grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him up off the bed, fully ready to drag him in front of Soldier just to see what the man would do. But Spy, having been trying to lure him closer to the bed in the first place, twisted around in his grip, snaking his legs around Engineer’s middle and dragging him down onto the bed.

Without hesitation he wrapped an arm around Engineer’s neck, holding him in place while he pulled him into a rough, bruising kiss. Taken by surprise Engineer couldn’t do anything to keep his balance, his hand ripping through Spy’s jacket as he braced himself on the bed to keep from falling completely on top of Spy.

The kiss went on for longer than Engineer would have allowed had he been thinking clearly at all. He was so shocked he didn’t even have anything to say in response when he finally managed to break away, putting all his weight on his metal hand so he could rear back and punch Spy with the other. It was reflex to hit with his off hand, instinctively knowing that hitting with the other would probably kill him. Spy was lucky he was frazzled enough to not be attacking full force.

Instead of pushing him off, or reacting in any way Engineer would have expected, Spy writhed under him, thrusting his hips up against his crotch and trying to drag him back down. “Zhat ees more like eet.”

He hit him again, pulling back far enough so he could sit on his knees, panting as adrenaline from the fight started to course through him. Spy grinned, even as blood from a split lip started to trickle against the edges of his mask. He arched his hips, wrapping his legs around Engineer’s waist and clasping his hands above his head, holding onto the bars of the bedframe.

Engineer almost hit him again, but as Spy moved he hesitated, becoming more and more unsure about what was going on here. “What did you come here for?”

“To take you up on your offer.” Spy dug his heels into Engineers back, trying to drag him on top of him again. Engineer resisted, putting his hand down on Spy’s chest to keep him in place.

“You came here hoping I would beat you senseless?” Spy eyed his hand before suddenly heaving himself upwards and across the bed, causing Engineer’s mechanical fingers to tear his jacket, thin lines of blood bubbling out to stain his undershirt. Engineer snatched his hand back, completely unsettled. “What is wrong with you?”

Spy looked down at the ragged scratches across his chest before replying. “Many zhings.” He sat up, dragging himself into Engineer’s lap, straddling him tightly. “Now make good on your word. Break me.” His eyes burned before he kissed Engineer again, harsher than before as if he was fighting Engineer with his mouth.

It took more force that time to get Spy off him, he wrenched one of his hands behind his back, holding it harshly. “You are insane.”

Spy grinned, blood from his lip staining the edges of his teeth. Instead of responding he ground his hips against Engineer’s lap, startling a hiss out of the builder. “I may be. But really, een zhis place, does eet matter?”

Engineer stared at him. He wanted to tell him how much it mattered, but the words didn’t form. Spy pulled the glove off his free hand with his teeth, trying to slide into Engineer’s overalls. Engineer flinched. “You’re not going to go away even if I kill you.” It wasn’t a question, though he hoped Spy would tell him different.

“Not until I get what I want.”

Engineer released his arm, pushing him down onto the bed and holding him there, this time with more weight so he couldn’t use his metal hand as a scratching post. “And what’s that?”

“Well you of course. Why else would I be here?” He didn’t struggle, but he did tighten his grip with his legs, trying to pull him downwards again.

“If this is supposed to be romantic, you’ve got a lot of learning to do boy.” Spy finally laid still, whimpering pathetically.

“Then teach me.” Spy’s hands found their way to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and pulling it open before reaching for his pants.

Engineer was frozen, that needy sounding whine was doing something obscene to his lower half and he was trying to ignore it. Spy starting to strip in front of him had an even worse effect. Spy was busily trying to pull his pants off without unhooking his legs from Engie’s waist when Engineer finally moved, reaching forward and grabbing both his hands and pinning him by the wrists.

He held him fast in one hand, using his other to undo Spy’s tie. Spy didn’t resist in the slightest, letting Engineer pull the tie from his collar and then use it to bind his hands together. He looped it over the bedframe, holding him fast. Spy squirmed, stretching himself out to his fullest and trying to thrust up at Engie at the same time. Engie roughly pushed him back down, grip crushing against Spy’s hip.

Instead of pulling away, he moaned, his time fighting ebbing away his senses until he could no longer tell pain from pleasure. Engineer shuddered, he needed to get away from Spy right now before he did something he regretted.

Spy however was making that incredibly difficult. With a sudden burst of strength he dragged Engineer forward with his legs, trying to kick his overalls off as he writhed around under him. Engineer went sprawling on top of him, crushing him in place and getting the straps of his overalls all tangled up with Spy’s pants bunched around his knees. Spy tried to kiss him again, but Engineer pushed him down, rolling off the bed to get some distance between them so he could think.

Unfortunately it didn’t go as planned as he nearly dragged Spy with him. He wriggled out of his overalls, backing up against the wall and staring at the mostly undressed Spy laying on his bed. Spy kicked off his pants, turning his head to stare at the mostly undressed Engineer pressed against the wall.

Engineer’s brain was screaming at him, but he could barely think. He should just kill Spy, or drag him upstairs and let his team deal with him, he was sure his own team’s Spy would be thrilled to have an enemy Spy as a prisoner. However; now he was nearly naked, and bringing Spy anywhere while the man was in his underpants and also bleeding from scratches against his chest, was not going to look good in any context.

Spy was absolutely insane. That much was obvious. But he could have killed Engineer already if that was what he wanted. He’d already made it clear that he wanted Engineer, and seemed content to stay tied to the bed while Engineer did anything he wanted to him, including beat him senseless.

Engineer took a hesitant step back towards the bed. He wasn’t the kind of man who thrived on violence, and the thought that Spy wanted him to injure him made him ill. But he didn’t necessarily have to hurt him, he also didn’t need to be real careful with him. He looked down at his Gunslinger rotating it around before glancing back at Spy.

He headed for the bed, Spy immediately writhing under him, grinning as Engineer finally spoke.

“You wanna be taught? I’m about to school you something fierce.”

——-

Engineer woke with a groan, his back sore from sleeping in an unusual position. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that last night had just been a terrible dream. But it wasn’t. Spy was curled against him, sound asleep and completely naked. His hands were still tied at the wrists, bruises visible around the edges, but he wasn’t tied to the headboard anymore, hands tucked between himself and Engineer, pressed against his chest.

Engineer couldn’t see from this angle but he knew Spy’s back and chest were covered in dried blood, not to mention all the bruises that were probably forming. More blood had trickled down his legs, staining the sheets beneath them. Engineer covered his face with his hands, trying to come to grips with what had happened.

And why was Spy still there? He had to have hurt him, there was no way he hadn’t. But Spy was sleeping against him as if they had enjoyed a romantic evening, tangled together in a way that made Engineer turn slightly red.

He extracted himself from the bed, shushing Spy when he groaned at the movement, and went to his workshop. A few minor adjustments of the inner workings of his dispenser and he pulled it into position next to the bed, the tendrils turning white and reaching out to heal an enemy. Spy shuddered, finally waking up and looking at the dispenser and then Engineer.

“Zhat was not necessary.” But the expression on his face showed that it was appreciated.

“I hurt you.”

“I wanted you to.”

“I know. That makes it worse.” Against his better judgement, Engineer slipped back into bed, Spy immediately pressing against him. “I’m a better man than that.” Or so he sincerely hoped. But he questioned that as Spy stretched once the dispenser finished healing him, crusted over blood streaking from his chest to his groin even though the wounds were gone.

“Perhaps you are. But I am not.” Spy smiled affectionately before butting his head under Engineer’s chin, closing his eyes and settling against him with a comfortable sigh. “And I will return for a second lesson any time you will have me.”

Engineer stroked Spy’s back thinking about that. The rational part of him told him that he should kick Spy out immediately and try to forget about the whole thing. But the part of him that craved human companionship, even if that companion was an insane enemy who seemed to enjoy pain as much as pleasure, was fighting for dominance.

“I’ll think up a lesson plan.”


End file.
